User blog:Steven Star/Pokemon Marathon - Red and Blue
What’s up, doc. Time to marathons this bitch. Yes, I plan on doing a review marathons for the first time. And this marathons is a Pokemon Marathons with each Generations of these games. From the first generation to the latest sixth generation, I going to take you to the a ride of Pokemon history. And the best way to handle it is to head to the state. Welcome, to Generations take starts it’s all, Kanto. Started by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri, Pokémon start and remains as one of Nintendo's best-selling franchises,. The whole deal with the iteration of Pokémon is simple: You’re a 10 years-old quiet kid who began your role as a Pokémon trainer in a region while dealing with a rival, mostly a children friend. To begin the game from your hometown, gain a starter Pokémon that your Professor gave you. (Fire, Grass and Water), and start your life-changing experience by befriends Pokémon and engages in Pokémon battles to beat the Gym Leader and later, the Pokemon League. Plot Red and Blue (or Red and Green in Japanese with Blue being a update version of those game.) began this theme of Pokemon Games. The first game is set in the hometown of Ash Ketchum, Kanto, as your character, Red, is living in Pallet Town with Professor Oak and Blue…OK, Gary MotherFucking Oak. In a world where Pokemon live, you can’t make a single moved to another location without wild Pokemon coming in and fucking you up. ( XD ) So Oak let you choose your starter pokemon, believe Bulbasaur (Grass), Charmander (Fire) and Squirrel (Water), with Gary, being a cheap bastard, taking another starter that have a type advice. From there, your main goal is to full up your Pokedex and become the champion of the Pokémon League by beating eight Gym Leaders and the Elite Four. Throughout the journey, you also encounter with the forces of Team Rocket, a criminal organization that abuses Pokémon lead the Self-Proclaimed Strongest Trainer, Giovanni, with they plans being on stealing Pokemon. SPOILER The story is non-exist, but it’s didn’t matter. All you really need to do is the win 8 Gym Badges from 8 Gym Leaders to advance the story. Team Rocket is basically grunts with non-harmless stuff…for the most part. (Poor Cubone. :( ) Really, the only real deal with Team Rocket is when you discover that Giovanni is the freaking final Gym Leader and they involved with Mewtwo. Still, I don’t really find Team Rocket mindless, just normal criminal who just want to steal pokemon. Gary is also involved in the story, as he’s your douchebag rival that alway want to dunked you. He’s honest the best rival of the Pokemon series. Gary is alway one-step forward to the point of became the new champion of the Pokemon League before Red defeated him. Yellow is also the game with Generation 1, but the only real change is that you started off with a Pikachu while Gary have your stole Eevee and the classic Team Rocket of Jessie and James getting involved. Other than that, Yellow mostly to belief the change to mostly Anime ones, for enough. Beside that, Red and Blue are a true past to the blast. The Kanto regions show that it’s your adventure. While there is a story, you basically traveling thou the regions, catching your pokemons and create a team of six. While the game are not really dated (I get to that later.), the game can still come out of a good game: Gameplay To explain the Pokemon rulebook, You can use the Pokémon that in your team of six to battle other Pokémon. When encounter a wild Pokémon or a annoying trainer, you select a maneuver for his or her Pokémon to fight using one of their four moves, use an item to support your pokemon and catch a wild pokemon, switch a active Pokémon with another, or attempt to flee, which didn’t work in Trainer Battle. The main goal in battling is the lower Pokémon's HP until it’s reach zero. Doing this cause the pokemon faints and can no longer battle. The battle mostly force on a rock-paper-scissor with type. The 15 types have it’s effectiveness and weaknesses. (i.e. Fire Type Pokemons get handle Bug, Steel, Grass, and Ice easily. However, Fire Type can be hard to work with when dealing with Pokemons Type like Rock, Ground and Water.) Each pokemon have one or two types and can handle with move with their stats of Attack, Defensive, Speed, and…Special. (=-=) Mostly every Gym Leader and Elite Four follow this type-specific theme, which should be a great way to learn about type covering or…a painful reality check with your starter pokemon. (I felt so sorry for Charmander. :( ) After each battle, your Pokémon receive a certain number of experience points, and after a accumulating enough EXP, that Pokémon will level up. (Or using Rare Candy, which boost your pokemon level by 1.) Leveling each pokemon help belief the battle statistics acquired, and to learn moves. Learning moves can also opinion via TM and HM, thou before Gen.5, TM are limited (HM are unlimited, but are only used for traveling and can’t be forgive for another move.) This is also where evolution came in. See, mostly every Pokemon will evolve once or twice, where affect the statistics and also the levels at which new moves are learn. Pokemon can also evolve via stones and…trading. :l Getting EXP observe ways of making your pokemon stronger in favor of dealing with opponents, especially for Gym Leader and Gary. However, since I say the game is dated….ugh….yea. The Gameboy Pokemon game are not the best of in the world. The biggest draw being the number of the glitches inside the game, mainly from the original moves. (To more details: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0Znt5YfxJc ) Thou few at good for many reason, like MissingNo. The best way to show you the biggest pain in the ass of Red and Blue is the Special Stats. See, Special Attack and Special Defensive are fused into Special (Before Gen 2), meaning that move type that was Special Attack (Before Gen 4) can become powerful, especially Psychic Type. Some spirit rendering was sometime off due to Gameboy and really it’s just too dated when compeer to the future Pokemon games. But I can understand why Generation 1 is still love. It’s the beginning of the Pokemon Series and in the time where Pokemon was at it’s hottest. The Games, the Anime, the Manga, the Movie, all of the freaking merchandise. And do you really want me to bring up the N64 games, Pokemon Snap and Pokemon Stadium? Oh yeah, I guess I should mention the anime. It’s one of the best show. Even with the show suffer too much filler and repeated plot…and Ash not winning every Cham- Point is that the Anime is good in it’s own right and it’s worth a showing or too, every series. Just to point something out, I’m not going over every anime series of Pokemon. I only really going to talk about the Pokemon Anime once I reach Gen.4. Still thou, this is one of those anime that still hold up in the past and it’s worth watching over the crazy shit it’s go thought. Not even the 4Kids can make the series dated something like YuGiOh. (Thou if you wondering, 4Kids dubbed 1 thought 8 before The Pokémon Company Pokemon Episode came in and “currently still” dubbing the series over to CN) Red and Blue are OK game, but if you really wanted played it, choose the Gameboy Remade, Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen. Once again, I’m not going to gave out the change until we reach the same Gen.3, but let just say that it’s beat playing the outdated Gameboy one. Added serval things onto the games to gave it’s own stuff. If you really want to try it out, enjoy: FireRed: http://en.gameslol.net/pokemon-firered-954.html GreenLeaf: http://en.gameslol.net/pokemon-leafgreen-1020.html Overall, Red and Blue held the starting point to the Pokemon Franchises. The RPG handle well and it’s really have a long lasting of adventure. However, and this is mostly because of the future plays, the early a lot of the mechanics never really didn't age well. The best way to see thou this game if you grow up with a Gameboy, curious, or you know, if you a Genwunner. But don’t worry, my friends, we heading somewhere that overall, help improved this series of Pokemon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-VBDXOkcCuA Category:Blog posts